The Frozen Glacier: Water & Ice
by Fierce Red Fire
Summary: Two monkeys are found and Gibson falls in love with both of them. However, Mandarin, Sakko and a new evil plan to capture the two new monkeys. Will Gibson save his new soulmates before it's too late? This is actually my first story but I'm redoing it.
1. The New Friends

Author's Note: Hey people. It's me. Remember my very first story 'Water and Ice'? Well I've been thinking about redoing it since it was kinda all cluttered up with bad ideas and stuff I never thought of so I'm redoing the entire story. However, things will be the same in it but it will be a bit more specific and interesting. And with more Gibson/Lapis/Lazuli romance. Since I'm redoing the first story I ever posted on here, here's a redone version of chapter 1. Since this was my first story, please read & review. NO flames! I am also giving this story a new name since Water and Ice was kinda stupid. 

CHAPTER 1: The Monkeys in the Iceberg

It was a cold and cloudy day in Shuggazoom but it wasn't raining in any way. The Hyperforce were now in the Super Robot looking at the big screen. It seems that they have found something on the west part of Shuggazoom. Gibson found it's location.

"Team. I found something. It seems that there are some bio-lifeforms in the seas of that part of Shuggazoom" Gibson explained. Shinju crossed her arms and Yuri looked at her.

"Oh great! Another mission! Don't we EVER get any peaceful days here?" Shinju complained but Yuri put her arm on her.

"Don't be so gloomy Shinju! There will be some peaceful times in Shuggazoom. Just not now in anyway" Yuri said.

"So what is in the part of Shuggazoom anyway?" Chiro asked (he's not in Hyper Mode).

"I don't know. It can't tell us. I may have to go there to find out. Would anyone like to volunteer to come with me?" Gibson said and little Michiko raised her little hand.

"I'll go Gib-Gib!" Michiko said when Antauri (black one) put his hand on her small shoulder.

"I'm sorry Michiko but you're still small and still an infant so I suggest you stay here for now" Antauri said sternly but calmly trying not to hurt the baby's feelings.

"mmm...Ok" Michiko said and hugged Antauri gently.

Gibson asked everyone on the team but they all didn't want to go. Chiro had been afraid he might get frostbite, Sparks didn't want his fur to get iced up, Nova is scared of snow and ice, Otto thought it wouldn't be a good idea, Shinju decided to go with Yuri with her and Antauri decides to stay at the Super Robot so he could look after Michiko. So it was decided that Shinju and Yuri go with Gibson but they needed a boat but Antauri mentions that Fist Rocket 4 can turn into a boat.

Now Gibson, Shinju and Yuri were now in Fist Rocket 4 (in boat form) and it was slowly moving on the water of the west part of Shuggazoom which was all icy and filled with small and large icebergs. Gibson used his tracker to locate the lifeform under the sea but they wouldn't go in because the water would be too cold for them to go under. Shinju was looking down at the water and Yuri was looking at all the icebergs all around. They sparkled in the light and the pink monkey was amazed. She turned around for a bit.

"Hey Gibson? What are we looking for again?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know what it is but we are trying to find it. My tracker says we're getting close" Gibson said. Shinju got mad.

"Oh great! We gotta sail through this cold place just to find something! Oh man! This is really getting on my nerves!" Shinju complained when suddenly some moving ice was coming near them.

Gibson and Yuri saw and moved the boat as fast as they can to try and get away from the big icebergs. Gibson, Shinju and Yuri panted in relief that they didn't get iced like pancakes. Gibson got mad.

"Great! Now you just became from crazy to freakishly short-tempered. Congratulations" Gibson teased when suddenly a bright blue light started to form under them. A big iceberg came out from the water moving the boat back from it. Gibson could see some dark figures inside of it. He looked more closer at it and saw glowing eyes appear on one of the figures.

"It's alive! We have to help!" Gibson said. Shinju tried to stop him.

"Gibson! We do NOT know WHAT that thing is!" Shinju cried and Gibson hopped on the smaller ice paths to try and get to the ice berg. He used his drill to try and dig through the ice and it worked! The ice blew Shinju, Yuri and Gibson away from the ice berg and a bright blue line of light shot up in the blue sky.

However, in another distance far away from them, a small black ship (with no sails) was sailing in the distance. A dark red monkey with bright yellowish gold eyes, a black cape with a maroon fire symbol on it, bright orange metalparts and a maroon colored burn mark on it's left eye saw it. He saw the light and it disappeared.

"Did you see that? It has to be her!" The monkey said (you'll notice he sounds like Prince Zuko from Avatar last airbender), His name was Bloodstone.

"No. It's probably just the celestial light of the heavens. Maybe we should have some herbal tea" The monkey behind him said. He was dark orange with copper gold eyes and a red robe on him. His name was Tenma. Bloodstone got mad.

"I don't want any herbal tea! I need to capture the halves! Head a course for the light!" Bloodstone commanded and they sailed forth.

As for Gibson, Shinju and Yuri, they saw a blue glowing figure stand on the broken part of the iceberg with it's eyes still glowing. Gibson tried to activate his drill but the iceberg and the figure stopped glowing and the figured started falling. Gibson ran up to it and caught the figure which was really a robot monkey! It looked just like Gibson but it had a dark blue cape with a yellow badge on the collar part of the cape.

Gibson stared at the monkey in his arms but Shinju poked the monkey with her (Shinju's) tail but Gibson slapped it to get Shinju off. Now he placed the monkey on the ice and the caped monkey now slowly started to open it's black eyes. Gibson stared at it and felt his heart pound so fast he couldn't speak. He wanted to speak but he became silent because of his heart pounding. The monkey now opened it's eyes and looked up at Gibson.

"W-Wha...what happened? Where am I?" The monkey asked (you'll notice she sounds exactly like Lopmon from Digimon Tamers). Gibson heard the monkey speak in a quiet, gentle and soothing lady-like voice and his heart started pounding even more faster than before. Now he started to speak.

"Uhh...are you alright?" Gibson asked feeling awkward but the monkey got up.

"I guess so. Wow! You look exactly like me" The monkey said.

"No. Umm...correction. YOU look like ME" Gibson corrected but the monkey didn't mind when some other monkey got up from the ice. The other monkey was blue just like both Gibson and the one with the dark blue cape but that one had beige mouth, belly and feet. The caped monkey ran up to help her.

"Lazuli!" The monkey cried and helped the monkey called Lazuli up.

"Ummm...who is this?" Yuri asked.

"This is my twin sister, Lazuli" The monkey said.

"Well I'm Yuri and this is my sister Shinju and this one is Gibson. What's your name?" Yuri said introducing the monkeys to her.

"Well I'm Lapis. Nice to meet you" Lapis said when suddenly she sneezed which caused her to shoot up in the air. Gibson, Yuri and Shinju were shocked and Lapis got back down.

"Sorry about that" Lapis said and rubbed her nose. The three other monkeys had their jaws stuck to the ground.

"You just sneezed!...and flew 10 feet in the air!" Shinju said and pointed up to the sky.

"Really? It felt higher than that. If you want, I can help you get home if you like" Lapis said helping Lazuli up. Gibson smiled.

"I guess I could help you out. Get in our boat and we'll take you to the Super Robot. You two can stay with us for a while" Gibson said and all the monkeys, even the two female blue ones got in Fist Rocket 4 and flew off back to Shuggazoom.

Author's Note: I'm redone chapter 1. I'll redo chapter 2 pretty soon. Since this was my first story but now I'm redoing it...Please read &review! NO flames!


	2. Hues a Drop of Water

Author's Note: Hi people! After listening to half of the wonderful song 'Shikisai no Shizuku', I decided to redo chapter 2 of my first story now. It was snowing just about an hour ago and it stopped. I love that cool japanese song and it reminds me of Antauri alot. The name 'Shikisai no Shizuku' means 'Hues a Drop of Water' which will be the new name of this chapter. It's so beautiful, cute and slow and I can't stop listening to it along with the song 'Kageri no Fuuin'. I gotta get started now. Here's chapter 2! Please R&R! NO flames! 

CHAPTER 2: Hues a Drop of Water

After a few minutes, Gibson, Yuri and Shinju arrive back at the Super Robot with the two blue female monkeys with them. They entered and the team ran up to them. Chiro was the first to speak.

"So Gibson. Have you found the source yet?" Chiro asked and Gibson smiled.

"Yes. Yes I have. The source is...right here" Gibson said pointing to Lapis and Lazuli. They both waved at the team and Otto happily ran up to them.

"Cool! New friends! What are your names? I'm Otto" Otto said cheerfully. Lapis was the first to introduce her and her sister.

"Hello Otto. I'm Lapis and this is my twin sister Lazuli. Nice to meet you all Hyper Force" Lapis said and Chiro wanted to introduce the Hyper Force to the two blue monkeys. Chiro began to speak.

"I'm Chiro. I'm the leader of the Hyper Force. Nice to meet you both" Chiro said with his hand out. Lapis shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Chiro. You might already know my name by now" Lapis said as she shook Chiro's hand. Antauri now walked up to her and was ready to speak.

"Referr to me as Antauri. I am the Second in Command of the team" Antauri said in his calm deep voice as usual. Lapis smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Oh and I was a Second in Command of my team" Lapis said and Antauri opened his eyes.

"You have a team?" Antauri asked but it didn't bother Lapis.

"I use to until some accident tore us all apart. I know I'll find the rest of my teammates soon. With your help, me and Lazuli might get our team back together. But it might take some time" Lapis said. Sparks hopped up to her.

"The name's Sprx-77! But call me Sparks" Sparks said holding Lapis's hand and getting ready to kiss it but Nova pulled his tail and shoved him away from her. Lapis giggled.

"Hehe. You're funny Sparks" Lapis said and Nova hung on to Lapis's hand.

"Hey. I'm Nova. Don't encourage Sparks, trust me. He's been trying to hit on me like forEVER!" Nova said but shook Lapis's hand.

"Hello Nova" Lapis said when she felt something pull on her cape. She turned around and saw a small light purple monkey hanging on to her cape. She was also gently nibbling on it. Lapis yoinked the baby off of her cape, picked her up and cradled the small monkey in her arms.

"Who do we have here? You must be one of their teammates, right?" Lapis said and Michiko stared up at the blue monkey who looked like Gibson and waved her hand cutely at her.

"Aaaaw. That's so cute" Lapis said and Michiko stared at her again.

"I'm Michiko. Me the mascot. Yellow monkey's my mommy" Michiko said cutely which caused Lapis's heart to melt at how sweet it sounded. Nova walked up to Lapis.

"That's true. She's my baby daughter" Nova said as she smiled and slowly took Michiko from Lapis and now tucked her in her (Nova's) arms.Antauri noticed that Lapis's sister was gone.

"Lapis? Where's your sister?" Antauri asked.

"To tell the truth, I'm not too sure where she is. We better look for her before she causes trouble. Besides, we can't be separated for too long" Lapis said when suddenly Lazuli popped out from behind Chiro which kinda scared him.

"I'm here! Now it's time! So without further ado, allow me to introduce the one, the only Lazuli the Great! Watch as I do ballerina on the ball!" Lazuli said as she started performing circus tricks. Lapis was annoyed.

"She always does that kind of stuff. Just as I thought she would disappear for" Lapis said.

"Does she always do circus tricks?" Gibson asked as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. She's been doing that ever since we've been split" Lapis said. Gibson looked curious.

"What was that?" Gibson asked. "Nothing" Lapis said and both of them walked off leaving the whole team behind. Gibson and Lapis arrive in Gibson's lab and he decides to show her around.

"This is your lab, right?" Lapis says and Gibson holds on to her hand.

"Yes. This is where I perform some of my experiments. I don't do it much but I do sometimes" Gibson says and Lapis smiled.

"That's cool. I can do experiments too" Lapis says.

"Wow. That's great. We have something in common" Gibson says.

"Hey Gibson? Can I go outside for a little while? I want to have some fresh air" Lapis says.

"Alright. If that's what you want" Gibson said and let go of Lapis's hand and let her go for a while.

Michiko was now walking around outside. She was also said by Antauri not to go too far and she understood. She wanted to go out and play when she finds Lapis sitting on a small rock near the edge and she (Lapis) was singing a heart-wrenching yet sad song. Michiko heard it.

'_On this road we meet, we who are beginning our journey  
Taking hand in hand, let us depart!_

_I shall always be by thy side  
Never to be forgotten  
For if thou wouldst go through  
The dark cloud alone,  
Young one, thou might become lost._

_By what reason doth courage suddenly appear at thy smile?  
Regardless, I am here to help thee_

_Though I may cry out, thou who doth make merry without a thought,  
Thy innocence and gentleness are without weapon_'

Michiko had never heard a song before and was heart-wrenched by it so she kept standing there watching and listening to Lapis sing.

Author's Note: I'm done chapter 2! I'll have chapter 3 up soon! Oh and about those lyrics, they're actually the english lyrics to the first half of the japanese Digimon song 'Hitori ni Sasenai' meaning 'I won't leave you alone' which I use to listen to alot until suddenly I got too nervous to listen to it again. It's sung by the japanese female seiyuu Aoi Tada aka the voice actress for Lopmon who the song was for.I better make chapter 3 soon. Please review! NO flames!


	3. The Song

Author's Note: Hello people! Since it was Sunday and I couldn't go over my friend's house today, I decided to update. Oh and I got 2 new manga books! Digi Charat and CardCaptor Sakura: Master of the Clow. I was also gonna buy the 'Leave it to Piyoko!' manga that is a special to Digi Charat but I decided to pick CardCaptors instead. I remembered they also had a DVD on the same thing so I left the other manga alone. Man! I want a 'Leave it to Piyoko!' DVD! I wanna see Piyoko! She's sooooo cute and so bad! Well am I gonna talk all day or make chapter 3 early already? I better get started! Here's chapter 3! Please R&R! NO flames! 

CHAPTER 3: The Song

Michiko stood there frozen and keeping distance from Lapis as she heard the blue female monkey sing in a wonderful voice. Lapis stopped singing for a minute and turned around to see Michiko behind her. Lapis smiled.

"Oh, hello Michiko. I didn't see you there" Lapis said with her hand up. Michiko walked up to her and sat next to her. She smiled at her.

"Lapis? What song was that? I really like it" Michiko said and Lapis stared at her for a second.

"Oh. That song was a certain song that I usually liked to sing whenever I'm alone. My mother taught me it since me and Lazuli were still together. Lazuli couldn't sing it because she wasn't proper unlike me" Lapis explained and Michiko stared up at her. She didn't know what Lapis meant by 'proper' and she didn't feel like asking her either so she just sat next to her.

"Hey Lapis? How long were you stuck in that ice which uncle Gibson told me about?" Michiko asked and Lapis got up and crossed her arms (but she's not angry).

"I-I don't know little one. That is something I may have to find out on my own" Lapis said. Michiko looked at her.

"Oh! That reminds me. Do you have any weapons or special abilties?" Michiko asked and Lapis got up.

"I do but I don't think you might want to know about them. But I may show you some of it" Lapis said and faced down the edge and stared at the water. She put her hand up and moved her fingers around and suddenly a big string of water came up in front of both of them. Lapis moved the string around with her arms and hands and formed a big loop out of it. Michiko was impressed. Lapis set her hands down and the loop of water now disappeared back into the sea.

"WHOA! That was cool! What is that?" Michiko asked in excitement and Lapis looked at her.

"Well. That technique I used is called waterbending (Yep! Like in Avatar last Airbender!)" Lapis said. Michiko however was confused.

"W-W-Waterbending?" Michiko asked.

"Yes. In my world, the world is divided into 4 nations named after 4 elements. Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Monkeys in separate nations learn to control that element they are nationed by and call it bending. Waterbending, Earthbending, Firebending and Airbending. It's a very important symbol for my world. Yet...I miss my world already. I would love to go back but sadly...I don't know where it is" Lapis said and Michiko was amazed yet stunned by the explanation.

"Wow. I wish I could bend one of those someday" Michiko said until Lapis got up and looked at her.

"No offense but you'll never be able to bend any of the elements. You are not a part of my world. Only Lazuli and I are. It's okay though" Lapis said and felt like going back in the Robot. It was sunset already and Michiko felt like going back too so she followed Lapis back to the robot and felt like going to bed.

A day passed and it was now breakfast time. Nova was busy feeding Michiko and Chiro and the rest of the team were getting breakfast ready. Shinju was having waffles, Yuri was having buttered waffles, Gibson and Lapis were both having pancakes with syrup but Gibson's pancake had a strawberry on it and Lapis's pancake had a few blueberries on hers. Antauri was having buttered toast, Chiro was having some cereal, Sparks was having some yogurt and was watching Nova feed her daughter. He looked jealous but didn't want to make Nova mad so he kept on eating. Otto was having waffles with syrup and was eating so fast like he hadn't had any waffles in ages and Lazuli wasn't having breakfast at all. She already ate and was busy performing her tricks in the main room. Nova finished feeding the baby and now went to get her own breakfast. She was getting herself cereal. She didn't want to sit next to Sparks feeling afraid that he might flirt with her so she sat next to Antauri. Sparks kinda got mad and shoved his breakfast down his throat in one dash and stomped over to Antauri and Nova.

"HEY! What are you doing sitting next to-" Sparks almost yelled but didn't realize his mouth was full and started to choke. Nova got out her robo fist and punched him in the stomach shooting the waffles straight out of his mouth but the waffles ended up on Michiko. She started to cry and Nova turned her fists back to normal and ran to her baby. She picked her up and hugs her.

"Awww. Now now it's okay little guy. I'll clean you up as long as Sparks doesn't shove his food in his big face all down his throat whenever he sees me with someone I'm trying to hang with" Nova said and teased Sparks and walked to the bathroom to clean her up.

Sparks now became red hot in angry and his ears started to steam up until Antauri poured water on him. Lapis was amazed at how Nova managed to get him safe like that so she looked at Gibson.

"Does Nova always do that to him?" Lapis asked.

"When she gets severely annoyed by Sparks, I'd have to say that's a big yes" Gibson said and continued eating. Now Nova was in the bathroom cleaning up Michiko from the mess that Sparks made on her. Nova did know that it was actually her but Sparks shot out the waffle at her so she felt like believing herself for it. She was washing Michiko's face now.

"Don't worry. When all that yucky saliva is all gone, you'll be nice and squeaky clean!" Nova said as she smiled at the light purple baby.Michiko looked up at her looking sad.

"Me no like Sparks. He a big meanie" Michiko said. Nova was now done cleaning up Michiko and cradled the baby in her (Nova's) arms.

"Yeah me too. He's been trying to hit on me since he and the whole team, even me, were created. Now let's get back to the room" Nova said and took Michiko to the main room. Gibson ran up to her.

"Hello Nova. I see Michiko's all clean now from Sparks's choking incident?" Gibson said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna leave her in your room so she can play with Lapis. OK? She won't hurt any of your experiments" Nova said and gave Michiko to Gibson.

"Alright then" Gibson said and he and Lapis took the baby to Gibson's room. Michiko couldn't help but think about the song she heard Lapis sing yesterday.

Author's Note: I'm done chapter 3! I'll have chapter 4 up pretty soon! I don't really have much to talk about except for the fact that my mom wants me to watch a certain DVD I have but I kept telling her I was too nervous to watch it and she thought I wanted to but I kept trying to tell her I never said that I wanted to watch it. I wish I'd just lie to her and said that I did. I can't tell her that I download episodes of the series or she'll kill me. I better go now. see ya in next chapter! Bye bye! Please review! NO flames!


	4. A New Threat

Author's Note: Hello people! Sorry for the delay but now I'm redoing chapter 4! This chapter is where an evil OC of mine, Bloodstone appears again. Oh and me and SSP saw Belly of the Beast just an hour ago! It was AWESOME! I mean REALLY awesome! Antauri was sooooo cute in the episode and Earth in the episode was cool too! I cannot believe how really humongous they made Nova in that episode! She was my favorite monkey too! At least she shrunk back to normal when TV Monster zapped her. That was good. Oh and Sparks and Nova hugged! That was such a cute Sparks and Nova fluffy! I may make a Lapis/Gibson fluff like that! I better get started on chapter 4 now! Here's chapter 4! Please read and review! NO flames! 

CHAPTER 4: A New Threat

Mandarin and Sakko were sitting near a lake which is close to the iceberg place where Gibson found Lapis and Lazuli. They were both angry that they failed to catch the Monkey Team, especially the baby they almost had but she blew them up with her Monkey Mind Scream In-Training.Sakko despised that so much that he wanted to kill the purple monkey but they don't know where they were now.

"I told you we should've used the plan I suggested to catch that little brat!" Sakko abrupted at Mandarin and he looked down at the one eyed monkey.

"I don't care! That plan wasn't even going to work anyway! We almost got her until she managed to hack into our systems to get that SOS signal past us. How could that little brat be so intellegent even when she was still an infant back then?" Mandarin said and Sakko got up.

"She must have that black monkey's DNA and his abilities. She did have his claws, right?" Sakko said when Mandarin saw something swimming towards them.

"What's that?" Mandarin asked Sakko as he saw something approaching them. They were shocked to see a big black ship in front of them and setting itself ashore.

Mandarina and Sakko moved a few steps away from the ship and saw a monkey appear. He was maroon with yellow eyes, a black cape with a red fire symbol on it, bright orange metalparts and a darker red burnmark on his left eye and he was walking out of the ship with his uncle behind him. They saw the monkey, Bloodstone walk towards them and Mandarin was happy to see him.

"Well well well, we seem to have new comers! Nice to meet you! I am Mandarin and this is Sakko" Mandarin said introducing himself and now shaking Bloodstone's hand with his finger. Bloodstone looked at him with his mad face but he actually liked Mandarin.

"Have you seen two blue monkeys around here? One had a beige stomach and the other one had a cape. Have you seen them?" Bloodstone asked looking at both of them with his uncle, Tenma looking worried.

"I hope you're not planning anything Bloodstone" Tenma said and Mandarin looked down at them.

"I'm sorry but I have not seen those kind of monkeys. I am truly sorry young monkey but I can maybe help you out in finding them" Mandarin said and Bloodstone looked up at him. Sakko walked next to Mandarin.

"Wait! I remember seeing two blue monkeys with the Hyperforce once. They may be at the Super Robot" Sakko said and Bloodstone looked at him.

"Take me to them, now!" Bloodstone demanded and Mandarin picked him and Tenma up and placed both monkeys on both his metal shoulders and Mandarin and Sakko and the two other monkeys to the Super Robot.

As for the Monkey Team, a day had passed and the team is showing Lapis and Lazuli around Shuggazoom. They have already seen the bakery, the ice cream shop, Mr. Gackslapper's meat place and the flowers and plants place. The team were now showing them the craft store.

"This is Shuggazoom's arts and crafts store. It's half famous but people don't mind going in there for anything" Chiro said explaing stuff about the craft store to the two blue female monkeys. Lapis and Lazuli were amazed.

"Wow! This is great! I use to sew alot when I was part of my team" Lapis said looking through the window.

"I'm not good at sewing" Lazuli said.

"Now let's check out more of Shuggazoom!" Chiro said and the team now stormed off. A few more hours had passed and the team were now done touring Shuggazoom and getting ready for dinner. Sparks, Chiro, Otto, Nova and Yuri wanted the meatballs and Gibson, Antauri, Shinju, Lapis and Lazuli felt like having sauce on them with no meatballs. However, Michiko only had to eat a tiny bit of spagetti for dinner. Antauri said that she cannot eat so much for some reason and Michiko wanted to know why. They now started eating their dinner. As the minutes pass, Michiko, Shinju and Lapis were done with their dinner and wanted to go out for a little bit to have some air.

"So Lapis, can you sing that song again? I really like that song" Michiko asked when Shinju looked confused.

"What song?" Shinju asked.

"Well I would like to but sometimes when I'm around people, I get kind of nervous to sing because I'm shy at times too. But I would love to sing this other song I know but only half of it" Lapis said and began to sing.

_I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?  
Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or  
Will you notice it Even though I've never said anything?_

_Like snow, but quietly  
It continues to pile up_

_Hold me tight if I think like this  
I didn't want to know  
What it was like to fall in love with someone  
I love you; my tears won't stop  
Therefore, I should be free of you_

Lapis now sung a new song but Michiko meant the song she heard Lapis sing earlier but she didn't want to pressure her so she kept her mouth shut when Lapis saw something in the distance. The rest of the team ran out to them and Lazuli ran to Lapis.

"What is that?" Lazuli asked herself when she saw someone or some people coming. As the shadow faded away, what they saw shocked them. It was Mandarin holding Sakko, Bloodstone and Tenma and a few of Bloodstone's soldiers approaching with them. They stopped in front of the whole team and Bloodstone jumped off of Mandarin and walked up to Lapis and Lazuli.

"I've finally found you two at last" Bloodstone said evilly and Lapis and Lazuli just froze.

Author's Note: I'm done chapter 4! I'll get chapter 5 up pretty soon! I just downloaded episode 4 of this anime called Air and it was so cool! I screamed when the lady committed suicide because the priest wanted her to kill her baby. Oh and what does 'slit your wrist' mean? Cause that was what the mother did to herself when her baby was supposed to be killed. I hope nothing like that happens to anyone else. Oh and sorry this chapter was short. Oh and about the lyrics, they're the english translation of a 3rd ending song for the anime 'Full Moon wo Sagashite' performed by a member of a japanese group called 'Changin' My Life'. I better go now. I gotta study for a dumb social studies test (I HATE TESTS! they're sooooo hard!). Wish me luck! Bye bye for now!


	5. Meet Bloodstone

Author's Note: I'm finally back! I've been gone for a really long time! Sorry for the extremely long delay people. I also need to update my other story 'The Secret Magical Paintbrush' too! I'll also work on that too. I downloaded episode 7 of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de and it was sooooo cool! I'm now in love with Yorihisa (a character in the series)! He's soooooo cute and hot and brave and I don't know what else! I also downloaded episode 5 of Air and it really shocked me. Why would someone burst into tears whenever she tries her best to make friends? I would've done the same thing! I better get started now. Here's chapter 5! Read & review! NO flames! Enjoy while you read! 

CHAPTER 5: Meet Bloodstone

Lapis and Lazuli froze to see Bloodstone standing in front of the team with Mandarin, Sakko, Tenma and a few of Bloodstone's soldiers. Gibson wondered why they were here so he cautiously walked up to Bloodstone and gave a stern look at him.

"May I ask why you are here?" Gibson asked sternly. He knew that Bloodstone could be dangerous but he tried to be brave. Bloodstone stared back at him.

"I am here to capture Lapis and Lazuli" Bloodstone replied but that was bad news for 5 of the members.

"WHAT!" Otto, Yuri, Sparks, Chiro and Michiko screamed in horror but Michiko stomped over to Bloodstone.

"No! That's not going to happen! You're just trying to catch them so that you could have all the evil you want! Is that right? Michiko snapped but Nova was surprised. She had never seen Michiko this brave since she was born but Bloodstone looked mad and looked down at her.

"You're wrong. Once I deliver those two to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne" Bloodstone said and Michiko stomped back to the team and hid behind Antauri. Bloodstone now shot fire out of his hand but Lapis managed to block the attack with her airbending. She looked mad at him. Lazuli too.

"Let me capture you, now!" Bloodstone snapped and shot more fire out of his hand. He could do firebending but Lapis and Lazuli both blocked all of Bloodstone's attacks. Otto had gotten his saws out.

"Let's fight! Right here right now!" Otto said and almost attacked Bloodstone but he got blocked and knocked out. Sparks and Nova ran to his aid and stared angrily at Bloodstone. Lapis and Lazuli stood in front of the team.

"We'll make you a deal Bloodstone" Lazuli said but the team looked at the two blue female monkeys. Gibson was scared about what they were gonna do with this deal.

"If we go with you, will you promise to leave our team alone?" Lapis said and the team were shocked.

"WHAT! Are you MAD woman!" Sparks, Shinju, Nova and Gibson screamed (I got that mad woman line from an episode of Jimmy Neutron). Chiro and Gibson would not let this happen to them but tried to stop them but couldn't. Bloodstone's soldiers took Lapis and Lazuli in their ship and now the door closes with Lapis feeling sad and the door now closes up and the ship now leaves. The team were sad but Michiko was the saddest of them all.

"No! Why would she do this? Why would he do this?" Michiko cried.

"They sacrificed themselves for the sake of our lives young one. I do have a feeling that they will escape and come back safe" Antauri said looking at the purple monkey. Yuri noticed someone was missing.

"Uhhh...can I ask you all a stupid question? Where's Gibson?" Yuri asked and the whole team noticed that Gibson was gone too! A third blue monkey gone!

"Gibsooooon!" The whole team cried as they went looking for the blue monkey. Now as the ship was floating away, a blue dot was on the back part of the ship. It was Gibson!

He drilled a hole in the ship so that he would get in. He managed to squeeze through the hole he made into the ship and he got in. He found a few soldiers guarding the door so he blasted them with his blue lightning attack knocking them out. He smiled and bursted through the door but more of Bloodstone's guards found him but he got his drills ready and shocked them with his attack again. Now he ran through the hallway and found another door so he got through the door and scurried off to find the two monkeys he loves.

As for Lapis and Lazuli, they are locked up in a cage with no way out. Lazuli kept thinking that the Monkey Team would come to their rescue but nobody has arrived so far. Lapis thought they were gonna be locked up forever...when suddenly a burst of blue thunder blew out a few of Bloodstone's soldiers. Lapis wondered if it was someone they know when the blue lightning headed for the cage. Lapis hugged Lazuli to keep her safe but the thunder only blew up the bars. As Lapis and Lazuli now looked to see who it was, they were really happy to see that the blue monkey, Gibson came to the rescue! Lapis and Lazuli were happy and hugged Gibson as he changed his drills back into his hands.

"Oh Gibson! I knew you were gonna come back and save us!" Lapis said happily as she hugged Gibson.

"We thought you'd never come!" Lazuli said happily.

"I couldn't stand to see you get captured by that Bloodstone so I came to rescue you two" Gibson said but now Lapis and Lazuli were confused.

"But how did you manage to get inside the boat without any of the guards knowing?" Both Lapis and Lazuli asked and Gibson still smiled at the two female monkeys.

"I managed to sneak to the back of the boat and drill a hole in the back without the guards or even the Monkey Team knowing!" Gibson said.

"The Monkey Team never knew either?" Both Lapis and Lazuli asked.

"Yes. Now let's get out of here before anyone finds us" Gibson said.

As for the Monkey Team right now, they wanted to find a way to catch up to Bloodstone's ship but don't know how to get across the big lake that the boat sailed through. Otto was sad.

"How the heck are we gonna get across?" Otto asked when Sparks came out with Fist Rocket 3 out in flying Mode. He smiled down at the team.

"Get in team! I'll help you all get across! The easy way!" Sparks said courageously. Nova was annoyed but agreed with the plan anyway.

"Now we gotta get to them slower because we don't want Bloodstone, Mandarin, Sakko or his soldiers spotting us. Can you put this in a boat mode?" Nova said and the Fist Rocket now turned into a boat.

"Ya happy Nova? We can catch up to them better now!" Sparks said and the boat quickly swam away into the foggy lake.

Author's Note: I'm done chapter 5! I'll have chapter 6 up pretty soon! Today was kinda weird at school today but I don't wanna explain ALL of what happened right now. I might get working on my other story...which I think I'll do right now. Me and SSP won't be here on Sunday because we gotta take our sisters to a dumb dance competition and we gotta stay there ALL DAY! NOOOO! But my mom said we might be home at around 6 PM or 7 PM. I'll catch up to you all as soon as possible. Now whad ya think so far? Please review! NO flames! Bye bye for now! Sorry that this chapter might've been a little short.


	6. Water VS Fire

Author's Note: Hi people! I'm finally updating this story which was actually my first story being redone! I downloaded and watched episode 10 this morning! I thought it was cute! I also thought Eisen (another character in the series) was cute too. He was sooooo cute when he's a child! He's another new fav character! I did see episode 9 but I didn't like it too much because of all the cuss words they used in it. But the series was cool! Only 16 more episodes left! Well I better get myself started now! Here's chapter 6 of my first story that's being redone! R&R! NO flames! 

CHAPTER 6: Water VS Fire

Gibson, Lapis and Lazuli were now inside one room which was Bloodstone's room when he appeared and shut the door. He shot fire out of his fists but the three blue monkeys all managed to dodge it. Gibson got his drills out and attacked Bloodstone but the maroon monkey blocked it with his firebending abilities. Lapis got out a long staff-shaped stick and waved it around to shoot air out of it. Bloodstone got knocked out and the three blue monkeys managed to get out. Bloodstone was mad as he got up from the matress he got rammed with by Lapis. Gibson was pulling them outside and almost activated his jetpack when Bloodstone came in and grabbed Lazuli's foot which pulled all four of them back on the ship.

"You three think you can escape from me like that, huh? Well nobody's going to save you now" Bloodstone said when Lazuli notices one of the fist rockets (in normal form) flying toward them.

"Yo Gibson, Lapis! The team's here!" Lazuli said happily with the fist rocket landing on a block of ice and the whole monkey team hopping out of it and onto the boat. Sparks was the first to speak.

"You leave those three alone, hot head! Time for a little shock! Magnoball Laser!" Sparks attacked with his magnets forming a huge red ball of lightning and shot it at Bloodstone but he did some back flips to dodge it. Now Nova was next.

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova almost attacked but a few of Bloodstone's soldiers attacked her with their firebending attacks. Now Otto and Chiro both attacked but they didn't hurt Bloodstone because he dodged the attacks. Bloodstone was more focused on fighting Lapis so he shot all of his fireballs at the blue caped monkey and now Lapis fell off the boat unconscious and into the water with Lazuli trying to save her but ended up falling in with her.

"LAPIS! LAZULI!" The whole Monkey Team screamed as they saw the two blue monkeys sink...however, both of the monkeys' eyes glew and they all glew in one ball and the two of them make a huge cyclone as they land back on the boat and blow the soldiers away but Bloodstone was still standing. Sparks smacked Bloodstone off of the boat and smiled.

"That's for Shuggazoom! ye-hah!" Sparks said happily and now the team got off the boat and into Fist Rocket 3 and now they all flew off back to the Super Robot.

As they arrived right now, they got the two female blue monkeys and got them into Gibson's room. The baby purple monkey, Michiko was worried about them and felt sad.

"Chii-Chii? Are they gonna be okay?" Michiko asked but Chiro looked down at the little girl.

"Don't worry. They'll be okay. They just need some rest and some warmth" Chiro said. The two monkeys, Shinju and Yuri were watching them put Lapis and Lazuli into Gibson's room to rest.

"Shouldn't we be helping them Shinju?" Yuri asked and Shinju had her arms crossed.

"Oh Yuri. They can handle it themselves" Shinju said bluntly but the pink monkey looked sad.

A few more days passed and the two blue female monkeys were still asleep in Med Bay and Gibson was in the room watching them. They had been asleep for the last few days straight and didn't wake up. Gibson thought the power that they used took out their energy good but they did good in trying to fight Bloodstone but the battle really did some stuff on the two monkeys. He became worried when suddenly both Lapis and Lazuli woke up! Gibson called the team over and they arrived to see the monkeys awake. Lapis woke up first and was rubbing her eyes. As she finished, she saw the whole team around her.

"Wow. I guess our new ability took alot out of me, didn't it?" Lapis said to herself. Otto walked up to her.

"I'm so glad that you're okay! You had us all worried!" Otto said smiling and Lazuli got up.

"Sorry about that. If we haven't escaped from that Bloodstone, we'd be held captive by now! Sorry we got you all worried" Lazuli chirped when Chiro saw the time.

"Oh man! Lookit the time! It's almost dinnertime! It's almost sunset!" Chiro cried as he looked at the clock but Lapis and Lazuli both got up quickly off the bed and smiled.

"Not to worry! We got everything under control!" Lapis and Lazuli both said at the same time and quickly dashed to the kitchen. After a few minutes, Lapis and Lazuli set up the table with many bowls of noodle soup. Now the team all sat at the table and started eating. They were also impressed at how they managed to get dinner done so fast. They were also impressed with how good the noodles tasted. Sparks was really happy about it.

"Oh man! This stuff is sooo good! I gotta eat this more!" Sparks said happily when Shinju was annoyed as she saw Otto actually gobble almost his whole meal down. Shinju pulled down Otto's bowl and sat it down and Otto looked at the annoyed white pearly monkey.

"Otto! You're such a pig! Can't you eat normally for once?" Shinju snapped but Otto went back to eating again. Shinju's head hit into her bowl and noodles got onto her face but she didn't care. Nova and Michiko, who were done eating started to walk to Michiko's room. Nova picked the baby up and carried her to her room.

As Nova and her baby girl arrived at her room, the yellow, pink-eyed monkey put her daughter into bed and gave her the little Antauri doll she plays with all the time. Nova gently places her finger onto the baby and tickles Michiko's little white tummy. Little Michiko giggled playfully and cutely then Nova pulled the covers over her and watched as her baby daughter's black eyes slowly droop until they finally close. Nova now turned off the lights and went back to the kitchen to check on the team. Antauri was the first to notice.

"Did you put Michiko to bed Nova? I had the feeling that you just did" Antauri said and Nova walked up to him.

"Yeah. I just did. All babies need their sleep, right?" Nova said rubbing the back of her head. Gibson, Lapis and Lazuli all walked up to each other. Chiro saw all this and walked up to them too.

"Uhh...what are you three doing?" Chiro asked curiously but the three blue monkeys ignored him and all hugged. Now the story ends with the three blue monkeys hugging each other, the stars rising and the full moon shining in the midnight sky.

Author's Note: WooHoo! I finally finished redoing my story! I even added the additional chapter! Oh and if you're wondering where two of my stories are, I deleted them BUT I still have the documents saved. Sorry to those who loved them but I'll post the Christmas one back up soon which might also be redone. Oh and I finally got some ideas for the new story which will take place where 'Pink and Green for Earth' left off! WooHoo! Hope you read and review that one too! NO flames! I better get workin! See ya all in my next story! Sorry if this chapter turned out short! Bye bye!


End file.
